legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P6/Transcript
Part 6 (Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki settle into the hotel. They and the heroes are seen in Monika's room. The rooms are essentially like small apartment like set ups.) Monika: I know I said this before, but thank you very much for doing this for us. Not sure if I deserve this after what... Devon: Don't dwell over it. Like I said, we're willing to help. Yuri: Yes. This is very nice of you. Natsuki: Yeah, since we each get our own rooms. Nate: The set up of your perminent residence will be completed soon. We'll keep you posted. Sayori: Hey, did any of you bring any snacks? Yuri: Sayori... Jaxon: Snacks? Zoey: Did we bring any snacks? Ravi: No. (To Sayori) Sorry, Sayori. You'll have to do without for a few hours. Sayori: (Disappointed groaning) Monika: Ahahahahaha. Don't worry, Sayori. The vending machine is down the hall. (To Nate) Care to take me there, Nate? Nate: Sure. (Nate and Monika begin to walk out. Nate stops by Jaxon.) Nate: Jaxon, Lambert says to do a check up on their health. We need to make sure Evox didn't... edit their personalities. Jaxon: You got it. (Meanwhile, Dark Gennai is seen in his destroyed lab.) Dark Gennai: Those Knights got me that time, but it won't happen again. (Blaze appears.) Blaze: It won't. I have a plan. It's going to get very cold in New Donk City. Dark Gennai: Cold? (IceDevimon appears) Blaze: IceDevimon knows how to cause a cold snap. Dark Gennai: Does he? (Later, back at the hotel, Sayori is seen with a cookie in her hand.) Sayori: YES!!! THANK YOU!! (Hugs Monika) Monika: Y-yeah. You're welcome, Sayori. Zoey: Where's Benji? Heather: He stepped out for fresh air. (Benji enters the room, shivering.) Benji: Damn!! It just got cold all of a sudden! Devon: Cold? In the middle of July? Yuri: That's strange. That kind of climate isn't normal for this time of year. The atmosphere here must be worse that we thought. Natsuki: EYAH!! (Natsuki screams.) Devon: Natsuki, what's wrong? Natsuki: You think a drop in temperature is bad. Look at this... (The heroes rush to the window and see the city freezing in ice.) Devon: This isn't right. Ravi: It can't be a coincidence. (The communicators chime.) Devon: Yeah? Lambert: We picked up an intrusion in the city plaza. Looks to me this freeze over isn't natural. Devon: I knew it. (To Lambert) We'll check it out. Jaxon: I need to stay and run a routine psych eval on the girls. Go without me. Benji: You got it. (The heroes, except for Jaxon, run out. They arrive at the source of the intruder alert.) Benji: I don't see anything. Heather: Strange. Lambert said it was here. Devon: Keep looking. (Suddenly, IceDevimon appears above the heroes he lands infront of him.) IceDevimon: Like what I did to your city, Rangers? Cloe: (Analyzer) IceDevimon, fallen angel type, Champion Level. He's crazy and cold. Don't let him catch you off guard. Benji: Not at all, pal! IceDevimon: Well get used to it. It's a sight you'll be seeing for quite a while. Heather: Why does he sound like Christopher Walken? Benji: Not our problem. Our problem is this damn ice. IT'S MORPHIN TI... (IceDevimon freezes the G5 Phones.) Benji: Oh COME ON!!! IceDevimon: Nice try. I've seen what you did to Musyamon. You're not morphing on my watch. Devon: We are if we can help it! (The Rangers quickly summon their Morphers.) Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (The Rangers morph and run towards IceDevimon. They try to attack with their Beast-X Sabers, but IceDevimon dodges them by flying upwards.) IceDevimon: Isn't it nice to have a pair of wings? Devon: Let's see you say that after this! Beast-X Blasters! (The Rangers fire their blasters as IceDevmon who let's out more ice, to freeze the blasts solid) Zoey: Oh man! He froze our shots! Ravi: How are going to get him!? Devon: Benji, any luck with your moprhers?! Benji: No! Still frozen! Heather: We need something hot to melt the ice! (Back at the command center) Lambert: Benji and Heather's morphers are frozen solid. Cloe: That's not good. Has Tai and the others come back from the Digi-World yet? Lambert: Not yet. Cloe: Great... If we had Tai, he could use Argumon or Greymon to help melt that ice. Either the Rangers need to hold out till they get back, or find another way to beat IceDevimon. Nate: I think I know something they can do. (Nate gets out the Beast-X Saber and Beast-X Blaster and starts to type on his computer. Back in the hotel room, Jaxon finishes his eval with Monika and her friends.) Jaxon: Okay. Everything seems to be in order. Looks like Evox hasn't messed with any of your personalities. Don't worry. He can't do that here. (Nate enters.) Jaxon: Nate, the girls check out. Nothing's wrong with them. Nate: Good. But we have a problem. The cause of this new ice age is an IceDevimon. He's frozen Benji and Heather's morphers and the Rangers' attacks aren't doing much. But I have a solution. I recoded the programming in the Saber and Blaster... (Nate combines the Beast-X Blaster and Beast-X Saber.) Nate: So they can interface. The Beast-X Cannon.' '''Just let the Rangers know. '''Jaxon:' Got it! (Jaxon gets up.) Nate: You may wanna morph before you get there! Jaxon: Okay! (Jaxon rushes out. Back at the fight, the Rangers fire their blasters, to no avail.) IceDevimon: You're no fun. Your attacks, they bore me. (Jaxon arrives, morphed.) Jaxon: That's because the fun's right here!!! (Jaxon jumps up slashes IceDevimon. IceDevimon falls to the ground, shocked. Jaxon meets with the other G5s.) Jaxon: Hang on, guys. This should only take a second. (Jaxon takes the other phones in his hands and thaws them out. He gives them back to the others.) Jaxon: I can use this form to restore your phones. Benji: Thanks, man. (IceDevimon turns his attention to the Rangers.) IceDevimon: There's only one of him. I'll deal with him later. Now, where were we? (The three G5s, morphed, fire at IceDevimon.) Benji: You deal with us! This is payback for freezing our phones!! IceDevimon: Fine. Have it your way. (IceDevimon moves to use his Ice Claw attack, but is blocked by the G5s.) Jaxon: Zoey! Combine your Saber and Blaster! Zoey: On it!! (Zoey combines her weapons to form the Beast-X Cannon.) Zoey: Beast-X Cannon Ready! IceDevimon: Cannon? Zoey: Beast-X Cannon BLAST!! (Zoey fires the Beast-X Cannon. Before IceDevimon can actually react, he is hit and destroyed. His data is scattered about however.) Benji: They're not reforming into a DigiEgg. What's going on? (The data reforms into a giant IceDevimon.) IceDevimon: Surprise! (The heroes are horrified. Monika and her friends watch from their room.) Monika: Oh no. (The Rangers step up.) Ravi: I'll take care of this guy! (Back at the Command Center, Monika enters.) Lambert: Monika, we need your help. Nate will walk you through Zord deployment. (Ravi and Smash run towards the Wheeler Zord.) Ravi: Let's do this, Smash. (They enter the Zord's cockpit.) Smash: Systems Ready. Ravi: In position. (The Zord enters linked mode.) Smash: Smash Linked! (In the Command Center...) Commander Shaw: Monika, deploy Wheeler Zord. Monika: On it. Deploying. (The Wheeler Zord exits its hangar. It heads towards IceDevimon's location.) Smash: Hey Ravi! Wanna try out this zord's Gorilla mode? Ravi: Great idea! (Ravi morphs the Wheeler Zord into its Gorilla Mode) Smash: The giant boogie is dead ahead! Ravi: Time to end this Ice Age. (IceDevimon sees the Gorilla Zord) IceDevimon: Oh my! That's not good! Ravi: Rocket Storm! (Ravi fires several rockets that come out of banana's at IceDevimon. IceDevimon is hit and slips on a near by banana peel. The gorilla zord beats its chest) Smash: That was bananas! (IceDevimon gets back up) IceDevimon: Okay! Now you've made me mad! Smash: Uh oh, we didn't stop him! Ravi: Don't worry, we got this. (The gorilla zord moves in as it slams a first against IceDevimon knocking him back) IceDevimon: All right! Time! For some pain! Avalanche Claw! (IceDevimon sends out several ice icicles out of his wings at they attacked Ravi and his zord) Smash: Oh man! This guy is hitting us hard! IceDevimon: Frozen Claw! (IceDevimon slashes the zord with his claw knocking it down) Ravi: Devon, Zoey, I can't take much more! (Devon arrives in his Beast Racer Zord) Devon: Then we got here just in time! (Devon fires several lasers at IceDevimon, pushing him away form Ravi) Ravi: (Sighs with relief) That was close, thanks Devon. Devon: I'll take it from here! (The Beast Racer Zord's back creates a blade and slices IceDevimon's leg as he drives under him) IceDevimon: AHH MY LEG!!! Devon: Battle mode! (The Racer Zord transforms into battle mode and flies up in the air) Devon: Transport! Cheeta Beast Blaster! (Devon's blaster appears as he grabs it and takes aim) Devon: Racer zord! Cheeta Strike! (The Racer zord swoops down and delivers one final strike on IceDevimon) IceDevimon: AHH! NOT LIKE THIIIIIS!!! (IceDevimon becomes digi particals as he becomes a digi egg) Devon: Monster defeated. (Scene later changes showing New Donk still covered in snow but is melting. The heroes all meet at the command center) Benji: Well. That's over with. Natsuki: Good! I hate how cold it was! Heather: Looks like we'll need another trip to the Digirealm to bring this egg back home. Cloe: I'll have a team take IceDevimon home. Jaxson: Thank you Cloe. And as I said, I'm happy to report Monika and her friends have a clean bill of health. Zoey: That's good to hear girls. Yuri: Yeah it is.. I was worried for a minute. Benji: So now what? Cloe: Well... The Command Center is still covered in snow. If anyone would like to- Everyone: I'm out! (Everyone rushes out of the room) Cloe: (Laughs and sighs) Oh those kids. TO BE CONTINED Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts